Kuroko no Basket - Onsen
by zeues0817
Summary: Today is Seirin High School's field trip for the freshmen. The trip will be to Gunma prefecture, have a study of Mt. Kusatsu-Shirane, and make a report of it. The town of Kusatsu is located at the southeastern foot of Mt. Kusatsu-Shirane- san in the northwestern part of Gunma prefecture at Honshu province, Japan, northwest of Tokyo. It will be a 1 night 2 days trip.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the anime/manga and this fic contains spoilers. Also, this is another yaoi.

Rating: NC-17 / M

Pair: Kise Ryouta X Kuroko Tetsuya

It's around half past 9 in the morning when Seirin High's Freshmen arrived at Kusatsu. The buses immediately headed towards the Ryokan- Onsen to put down their luggage and check in. After which, all students were guided to the town shrine and visit. Then they were told to interview the people at town and do some research about the hot springs and about the history of the town in pairs.

Being in the same class and all, Kagami and Kuroko paired up with each other for the report. Whilst the trio, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara who are from a different class paired up for their report. All 5 of them met up and had decided to go around town and sight see while interviewing town's folks at the same time.

"This is a great idea, Fukuda!" Kawahara said, praising Fukuda for his idea of teaming up with Kuroko and Kagami for the School Report.

"Ah.. Thanks! I just thought that we can go do some sightseeing at the same time we do our research. And it's fun if we're all together." Fukuda answered.

"Yeah! After all, Kuroko is here! He's has the best grades out of all of us when it comes to Japanese History. Nice idea, Fukuda!" Furihata added.

"Yeah!" *munch * munch "So, where do we go next?" *munch *munch, Kagami said while munching on some homemade mochi along the way.

All four of them faced Kagami, staring at him with the 'what do you expect look'. Then, Kuroko sighed and said, "Sigh. I guess Kagami-kun doesn't appreciate Japanese culture at all."

"HUH!? What are you talking about!? I'm just hungry!" Kagami responded.

"But you're always hungry, Kagami-kun." Kuroko added.

"Tch! I'm still growing! And you're too small. You eat too little. Or rather, you don't eat at all." Kagami said.

"It's not that I don't eat, it's just my appetite is not as big as yours, Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered.

"Well, that's alright. After all, we all know Kagami's eating habits. Anyway, let's start walking." Kawahara suggested.

And with that, the five of them started to walk around town and interviewed people along the way. Sightseeing at first, going from one shop to the other, trying a few native delicacies and checking out food stalls as Kagami requested. For hours, the students enjoyed their first day at the town, sightseeing and buying a few souvenirs at the same time. Currently, 6 in the afternoon, all students went back to the inn they are staying at and checked attendance. The teachers round them up and advised them to go to the dining hall and have dinner by 6:30 pm and after that they can go and enjoy the hot springs before it closes at 9 in the evening.

Kagami leading the way, he headed straight to the dining hall 5 minutes after 6:30 followed by Kuroko. Meeting there, he saw Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda already sitting at the table near the windows.

"Yo! You guys are early." Kagami said as he and Kuroko headed towards the three of them.

"Ah! Well, we kinda figured that it's gonna be packed today so we came down here as soon as we arrived to save some seats." Furihata said.

"Nice job! Furihata! Anyways, when is our dinner gonna get served? I'm starving." Kagami said whilst looking around scratching his tummy. All four lightly laughed at Kagami, thinking that he just ate a couple of fried dumplings about an hour ago.

Kagami headed towards the counter followed by Kuroko and Fukuda, lining up and getting their food first. After which, Kawahara and Furihata followed as soon as Kagami and the rest came back. After a several minutes of chitchatting and eating their food, discussing their school report whilst having fun, they heard noises around the door with a swarm of girls crowding the entrance.

"Wh-what's going on there? Why is it so noisy?" Kawahara asked while all five of them turned their heads and looked at the door, seeing what's going on. Then they heard a familiar voice spoke from within the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you all for supporting me! Really! I'm lucky to have you fine girls as my fans! This makes me happy."

Realizing who it is, they all saw Kise entering the dining hall amidst the crowd of girls. Kagami spoke, "Ki-Kise? What're you doing here!?"

Hearing that loud voice, Kise turned his head to the direction where it came from. He saw Kagami and Kuroko sitting beside each other and across Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara. Kise excused himself from the flock of girls surrounding him and headed towards their table, yelling out, "Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" waving his hands at them.

"It's been a while hasn't it?! What are you guys doing here? Where are the other members of your team?" Kise asked enthusiastically.

All five of them stared at Kise from head to toe, eyeing Kise's outfit. Kise is wearing a blue yukata with a white laced obi tied lightly around his waist, making his yukata looked a little loose and disheveled, showing his honed chest and white skin. The three of them, excluding Kagami and Kuroko thought how sexy and so model-like Kise is.

"It has been a while Kise-kun. It's Seirin's field trip today and it's just for first years so the senpais aren't here with us." Kuroko answered.

"Oh! I see! Do you mind if I share a table with you guys?" Kise asked politely.

"No. We don't mind. Go ahead." Fukuda answered.

"Thanks!" Kise said then turned his head back at the door, waived his hands and happily yelled, "Manager! I'll be eating together with my friends over here."

"Shut up Kise! You're too noisy!" Kagami said as he munches in on his dinner.

"Eeeehhh! Kagamicchi's so mean! Nee, Kurokocchi." Kise whined.

"I actually prefer to eat quietly, Kise-kun." Kuroko added.

"Tch! Kurokocchi's being mean to me too." And Kise slumps his head and sighs. After a few moments, he recovered and happily said, "Say, why don't we all go to the hot springs later together."

"Well, we do plan on going there after resting a bit." Fukuda answered.

"Yeah." Kawahara nodded.

"Hmm.. But there's too many people right now. Ah! I know, let's go after 9." Kise said.

"But Kise-kun. The hot springs closed after 9." Kuroko said.

"Yeah! Well, my company actually had it reserved from that time 'til early morning so no worries. If you guys come with me then, we can still get in." Kise said excitedly as if he was already bragging!

Looking at each other, all five of them came to an agreement and nodded to Kise's proposal.

That night, 10 past 9, all five of them met up with Kise outside the springs who was waiting together with his manager.

"Yo! Kurokocchi!" Kise greeted and waived at him. "This is my manager." Introducing his manager.

"Domo. Kuroko Tetsuya desu." Kuroko introduced himself in return.

"Hello. Well, Kise-kun has already asked the director's and the president's permission for you guys but you only have about an hour or two to use the hot springs. We still have the crew and a few of the staff members to use it afterwards." Kise's manager said.

"Thank you!" Kawahara, Fukuda and Furihata said, bowing their heads to show their thanks, whilst Kagami and Kuroko lightly bowed their heads in response.

"Well, let's go in! Come on! It has been a while since Kurokocchi and I went to the hot springs together!" Kise said

Bathing, scrubbing and soaking in the hot springs for almost half an hour, all 6 of them are enjoying the stillness of the night.

"This is really nice. I'm glad we came with Kise tonight. We get to have this place to ourselves." Kawahira said.

"Yeah! Thanks Kise!" Furihata said as he turns around and looks for Kise but he could not find him. "A-re? Where's Kise?"

Kagami and the three of them looked around them, wondering where Kise is. Then, Fukuda spoke, "Kuroko ain't here as well."

"Huh? Where did they run off too?" Kagami said as he scratches his head. "Sigh! Kuroko must've fainted again because of the hot temperature like last time." He added.

"Yeah! Probably. I guess… we should get out sometime soon too." Fukuda answered.

"Hmm.. Yeah. Maybe in about 10 more minutes." Kawahira said.

"Alright. Let's soak a bit more then let's go back." Furihata said and all three of them nodded and agreed to go back to their respective rooms after soaking in the bath for another 10 minutes. However, what they did not know is that both Kuroko and Kise are still in there, in the hot springs, together with them.

At the other end of the springs, there is a giant boulder used as a decoration, behind it was Kise and Kuroko, kissing.

"Mnnff.. Ki-Kise-kun." Kuroko said.

"Sssh.." Kise plants a light kiss on Kuroko's lips and said, "Sorry Kurokocchi, but it has been a while since we've last seen each other. And seeing you naked after so long turns me on." He hugs Kuroko and slowly removes the towel wrapped on his waist.

"Ki-se-kun, it was your idea that we join you for a bath." Kuroko said softly as he purrs on Kise's touch.

"I know. But I did not account that it will turn out to be like this. So just a bit… nee… Kuroko-cchi.. Just a bit, please…." Kise pleaded sweetly as his gold orbs stare at those blue ones.

Kuroko could not resist, Kise when he looks at him like that. Kuroko simply nodded as he wraps his arms around Kise's neck. Kise's hands traces Kuroko's spine going down to his butt cheeks and that gave a him a low moan.

"Mnnff… Kise-kun…"

"Ku-roko-cchi.."

They both moaned each other's names as Kuroko felt something inside him. It was Kise's finger. Kise inserted his middle finger inside Kuroko's hole, slowly thrusting its way inside.

"It's tight. It really has been a while, nee, Kurokocchi." Kise said softly by Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko blushes and whispered, "Kise-kun is a big pervert. Mngghh" and he moans.

"Ssshh.. Not too loud, Kurokocchi, or Kagamicchi and the rest might come here. I don't want them to see you like this." Kise said as he teasingly inserted another finger inside Kuroko. Kuroko twitched with the sudden intrusion. Now having two fingers inside of him, he squirms beneath Kise's embrace as he stifles his moans.

"Ki-se..-kun.. Mnffhh.. I-I'm.." Kuroko pants as he tightens his embrace around Kise.

"It would be bad if you cum here Kurokocchi. We're in the hot springs." Kise said jokingly.

Kuroko pouted for a second and said, "It's Kise-kun's fault for doing it here."

Kise gently smiled at Kuroko and said, "Yes. Yes. It is my fault. So how about this?" Kise pulls away from Kuroko's embrace and pushes him against the boulder. Now Kuroko's back is leaning against the giant rock as Kise kneels and started to suck on Kuroko's member. Kuroko gasped. Realizing that he's voice is getting louder, he quickly covers his mouth with his hands.

Kise bobs his head and sucks on Kuroko's member, teasing his shaft and licking its length until he felt Kuroko twitched and arched his back and Kuroko came inside Kise's mouth. Kuroko pants. Kise stood up and embraces Kuroko, he licks his own lips and whispered, "Sorry, Kurokocchi... I guess a 'little' can't satisfy me anymore."

A light kiss, Kise kisses Kuroko and turns him around. Kuroko is now facing the rock with his hips raised against Kise and his arms leaning for support.

"Kise-kun?" he said as he tries to glimpse at Kise from his back. "Mnngg! Ahh.. Ki-Kise-kun… ngghh" Kuroko moaned a bit louder than before.

"Ssshh.. Not too loud, Kurokocchi." Kise said in a low voice as he thrusts inside Kuroko.

"I-it's Kise-kun's fa-ult. Mgghh…." Kuroko answered in between pants.

"Sorry. Kurokocchi. I really couldn't stop! Sorry." Kise says as he puts his fingers inside Kuroko's mouth so as to not let a moan escape Kuroko's lips whilst he thrusts in and out of Kuroko's hole.

Tears swell up in Kuroko's eyes along with his stifled moans. He arches his back as he paces his movements along with Kise, using his hips to ride with the flow, unknowingly. With the steam from the hot springs wrapping their bodies, sweat and water drips from their skins as their bodies are entwined with each other. With every forceful thrust and every repressed moan, Kuroko and Kise kept at repeating and doing it all over for the last 5 to 10 minutes until they both came, calling out each other's names, kissing, hugging and panting against the other.

Time passes, they were left alone in the hot springs. Kagami and the rest left a few minutes ago. And when Kise thought that the coast is finally clear, he carried Kuroko in his arms who fainted a while back. He walks towards the dress area where he and Kuroko left their stuff. He dresses Kuroko with his yukata as he later on puts one on himself. As he was done, he reaches for the door and tries to open it when he found Kagami standing in front, leaning against the wall with his hands crossed against his chest.

"Ka-Kagamicchi?" Kise said in a low tone.

"Sigh! He fainted again!" Kagami scratches his head as he head towards Kise, closing a few inch gap between their bodies with Kuroko at the middle.

"Eh. Ah. Yeah! Ku-Kurokocchi really has low stamina so he couldn't take the heat. Anyways, what're you still doing here? I thought you already left Ka-gami-cchi?" Kise talks as he pretends to be indifferent.

Kagami sighs again as he continued, "Just a piece of advice, Kise." Puzzled as he is, Kise looked straight at Kagami's eyes. Kagami looks serious. He looks scary. Then Kagami spoke again and said, "…Be careful of where you do it."

Kise gulped, panicking he tried to retort, "Wh-at are you saying, Kagamicchi? I don't under-st….." but was cut off.

"You don't have to make excuses. I've known it for some time, now. I seriously don't care what you or Kuroko's sexual preference are but do mind it that you are in a public place and a lot of people might just come in. Doing it in the middle of the night and the fact that we were there nonetheless, sheesh! You really are stupid Kise." Kagami preaches.

Kise was surprised, who would've thought that Kagami knew about his relationship with Kuroko. Nonetheless, scold him like that. But just as surprised as he is, he was glad. It's a good thing that no one found out, or at least no one has seen them. And if it was Kagami, he wouldn't mind. He realizes that through Kagami's words, he actually is a nice guy and was worried for them. Kise smiled. Kagami saw this and reacted vehemently.

"Sorry. It's just. Thanks for worrying about us, Kagamicchi. You really are nice!" Kise said as he sweetly smiles at Kagami.

Kagami blushes, seeing Kise smiled at him like that out of nowhere. He yelled at him and said, "Idiot! I don't care what happens to you! I only care about what will happen to Ku-ro-!"

Surprised by what he just said, he stopped in the middle before he could finish saying Kuroko's name. Then it hit him. Kise realizes that Kagami likes Kuroko. His smile turned into a grin. He glared at Kagami with all his might as Kagami stared back at him.

He spoke in a manly voice as he carries Kuroko in his arms, he said, "Don't get me wrong, Kagamicchi. I like you and respect you as well. You are a great basketball player and I love playing with you. But don't get mistaken. Kurokocchi is mine! I have no intention of ever handing him over to you."

Taken aback by Kise's words, Kagami smirked back at him and replied, "Idiot! I have no plans of ever being in a relationship with Kuroko! Kuroko is my partner! I like playing basketball with him and as long as he is a shadow, I will never hand over my position as his light! Not to Aomine, not even to you!" Kagami stopped. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and open his eyes once more then looked fiercely at Kise and continued, "…However, if you make Kuroko regret his relationship with you…. I will take him from you."

For a couple of minutes, they stared at each other, smirking, accepting the declaration of war against the other. Then, they moved away, facing the other way and walk towards different paths. Both of them glares at the empty space along the corridors as Kise carries Kuroko to his room and as Kagami headed the other way, leaving Kuroko in Kise's hands… for now.

End

A/n: I seriously have to retype the ending 4x. I can't think of a good ending. I first wrote it with Kuroko actually awake at the middle of their conversation but was pretending to be asleep, then I change it again and again and again. Sheesh! Seriously, I didn't know where to end it. So there you have it! Ahahaha… Well, here are some fast facs: Onsen means hot springs. Ryokan are Japanese style inns found throughout the country, especially in hot spring resorts. Better yet, try to google the place and see the images of the hot springs so you can imagine it. I just hope that this one isn't too boring for you guys. Comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
